Silent knight
by katizo terusei
Summary: daily schedule: Wake up, school, homework, sleep, and pray my friends don't learn of my crush. ChadXOC


"Oi! Kon! Get up already!" My little sister yelled from outside my door.

I groaned and opened my apricot eyes, only to be greeted by my kitten, Chiisai. I smiled and got up, walking to my closet, pulling out my uniform. My name is Konsensu Bibou, Kon for short.

I got dressed and combed out my long black hair pulling it into a side ponytail that reached my waist. I looked at myself once more before walking downstairs, telling both my parents bye, grabbing a piece of toast and my backpack, and walking outside with my little sister to school. My sister, Onkei, Is two years younger than me, and hates being reminded of it.

My phone vibrated and I checked it, two new messages. I clicked check and wished I hadn't.

_From: Ran-ran._

_Message: OMG! Kon are you up yet! School starts in ten minutes and your not here! Hurry!_

_From: Ru_

_Message: Kon hurry! I have something important to tell you! Get here fast!_

I sighed and closed my phone. Taking my last bite of toast I entered the building and went to my locker, Only to be greeted by Rukia two seconds later.

She smirked "Get my text?"

I nodded. "What's the big news?"

"Me and Rengi are dating!"

I sighed, not wanting to hear about couples right now. My friends would kill me if they knew who I liked, the quiet, sweet guy in our class, Chad, was not even on the list of guys Rangiku and Rukia approved for me to date. I looked up at her and faked a smile "That's great Ru."

She glared at me. "When are you going to fall in love Kon? It's like you just want to die alone!"

'I already have' I though, But actually I just shrugged and closed my locker. I turned to walk toward class, while Rukia kept nagging me to get a boyfriend, only to run into someone and fall, hard, on my but. "Ow!"

I tried to pick up my books, which had fallen, but before I could even touch one the person I ran into spoke. "A-Are you alright?"

I froze hearing the familiar deep voice. "Y-Yeah." I said standing up with my books "Let's go Ru"

She nodded and followed me down the hall, only to leave me and sit by Rengi. The next second I was trying to escape one of Rangiku's death hugs. "OMG! I was so worried you were sick! I was just about to skip to check on you!"

"Ran-ran...can't...breath."

"Oops!" She said releasing me.

I gasped for air sitting down in my desk in front of her. I looked at the clock, 5 minutes until class started. I sighed in relief and pulled out my art journal and flipped to my favorite page, A sketch I made of Chad, It was wonderful, according to my art teacher, but I didn't think it captured him.

I closed it sensing Rangiku was trying to peak. She pouted "Kon! Why won't you let me look at your drawings?"

I sighed "Cat fur to make kitten britches out of, ya want the first pair?" (AN: My mom says that all the time when I ask her something XD)

Rangiku rolled her eyes "I already got a pair, keep those for yourself" (AN: That's what I say when my mom says that.)

We both laughed, the bell rung and the teacher came in. I slumped down in my chair, begging for a fire drill so I could get out of this torture. I looked at Chad, who was two rows over, and smiled slightly. If he wasn't here I'd probably become home schooled.

"Konsensu? What did Shakespeare mean when he said 'By any other name just as sweet'?"

I closed my eyes, "Perhaps he meant that even if something had a different name it would still be the same."

"Correct!"

I sighed.

"Okay now I want you all to come up here and read your poems you wrote."

I groaned.

"Konsensu, since your so eager you come up first."

I sighed and walked up "Two souls, Forced apart by others, Pale eyes greet dark ones briskly, a quiet hope fills each of them, our hidden smiles and untamed butterflies, Bring us closer and tear us apart, Praying for one chance, for one day together, and for one kiss, Two souls lost in love."

Claps filled the room and Rangiku smiled at me, most likely going to ask about it as soon as she could. I walked back to my desk and blushed slightly, realizing I had confessed my love, even though no one knew it.

The sensei smiled. "Okay Yasutora your next."

He nodded. "Angel, one of a kind, kindness and beauty, a smile a bright as the sun and hair as dark as the night sky, Her pale eyes sparkle seeing her love, but who is it? Not I, that I know, and yet still I hope, that one day I'll be yours and you'll be mine. But until then, my angel, stay safe, stay happy, and stay near."

I thought about his poem for the rest of class, My name meant kindness and my surname meant beauty, I had dark hair and pale eyes. So confusing, but maybe he meant...No, that would never happen.

The bell rung and a few students switched seats, I felt Rangiku leave and froze sensing someone else sit in her seat. "Konsensu..Your poem was pretty" A deep voice said.

I turned around and smiled. "Thanks Chad yours was too."

"Konsensu?"

"uh.. you can call me Kon."

"Kon, I'm sorry about in the hallway."

"I-it's okay, It's was my fault really."

"No, I made you fall"

"Ch-Chad it's okay really."

He nodded.

"now your chance!' My inner voice told me. I agreed "Um Chad? Who was the angel in your poem?"

"I'll give you a hint she's in this room." He said leaning back in his seat.

I turned back around and looked at my sketch again, praying it was me. I didn't notice that he had been peering over my shoulder "Is that me?"

I gulped 'Oh god! Now he knows!' I thought. "y-yeah."

"It's good."

"Thanks."

"Kon?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can I see your other drawings?"

I nodded and handed him my journal as the sensei entered. I stared at the wall, which I was right beside 'Today's going pretty good' I thought.


End file.
